


Hot Cocoa

by faerieeeeeeee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Made for my friend because I love seeing her as a flustered mess, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/faerieeeeeeee
Summary: Chilly evenings are best for hot cocoa.





	Hot Cocoa

Sans hummed in faint interest. You turned away from him, blush dusting your face ever so lightly. 

You squeaked once again when you felt his arms lazily wrap around your waist, almost spilling the cocoa. "I could've helped you with that, y'know," said Sans, his skeletal fingers curling around your sides. Your blush increased tenfold and you stood stiff in place. Eventually, Sans let go of you, and you awkwardly walked into the living room with your cocoa. 

Halfway through your mug, Sans reappeared and took a seat next to you. 

"Sorry about that," he said, his goofy grin still plastered to his face. 

"Why?" 

Sans shrugged, and you could tell that words waiting to be spoken lingered on his tongue. He wasn't going to say them though, you knew him well enough to know. 

"I, uh, it wasn't that I didn't like that," you began, feeling a piece of your soul leave with each syllable. Not literally, of course. Your soul still stayed in your body, in one piece. 

Sans raised an eyebrow and looked at you, interested in what you had to say. 

"I-I'm just really awkward with a-affection, y'know? I liked the hug. I mean, it was m-more of the fact that it was you hugging me, uh, oh..." 

You caught his eye and his grin seemed to get bigger, which you didn't know was possible. You looked at the ground and took a sip of your cocoa. 

"You got something on your face," he said. Leaning in, Sans held your face with one hand and wiped off a bit of cocoa from the corner of your mouth with the other. He stayed there for a bit, looking at your wide eyed and flustered face with amusement. 

He chuckled and layers down, his head in your lap. He began to drift off into sleep, leaving you trapped on the couch. You sighed, your face beginning to cool. Finishing your cocoa and setting it to the side, you began to drift away.


End file.
